Season 7 (1975-1976)
gives us the scoop.]] runs for president in Episode 0797.]] and Grover ]] appeared to reprise her role as the Wicked Witch of the West in a controversial episode.]] attempts to sell Kermit things he never wants (or needs).]] .]] Sesame Street Season 7 aired from December 1, 1975 to May 28, 1976. Overview The curriculum for Season 7 focuses on children with learning disabilities through segments based on research by the Joseph P. Kennedy Foundation. The segments will be presented each Wednesday during the first 20 minutes of the program focus on physical activities mixed with some simple cognitive skills. The Sesame Street Cast visits Luis's family in the Rio Grande Valley of New Mexico in the five part episode. Jon Stone says "By presenting children in the settings where they live we add realism and dramatic impact to our goal of teaching about different culture."Eugene Register-Guard: "Sesame Street - Seventh season taking new directions .". Episodes Episodes 0796 - 0925 (130 episodes) * Episode 0796 -- 7th season premiere; Headline Howie gets the scoop on Snuffy * Episode 0797 -- Big Bird runs for president * Episode 0798 -- The Count loses his voice * Episode 0799 -- Oscar installs a swimming pool in his trash can * Episode 0800 -- Herry Monster decides how to wake up Luis. * Episode 0801 -- Oscar trains kids to be Grouches. * Episode 0802 -- Buffy arrives on Sesame Street, and makes friends with Oscar. * Episode 0803 -- Big Bird tries bowling, and gets a present from his aunt. * Episode 0804 -- Cookie Monster shows what he loves to do with cookies * Episode 0805 -- Herry and Oscar become friends. * Episode 0806 -- Herry and Maurice Monster are afraid of the dark. * Episode 0807 -- The Count forgets a number * Episode 0808 -- Sam the Robot tries to prove he has feelings * Episode 0809 -- Oscar sets up a toll booth. * Episode 0810 -- Luis and his friends leave for New Mexico. * Episode 0811 -- Big Bird arrives at the ranch in New Mexico and makes friends with the animals. * Episode 0812 -- Oscar tries to get comfortable at the New Mexico ranch. * Episode 0813 -- At the New Mexico ranch, Big Bird misses Mr. Snuffleupagus. * Episode 0814 -- Big Bird, Maria and Buffy visit the Taos Pueblo. * Episode 0815 -- Big Bird wants to help build the new house at the New Mexico ranch. * Episode 0816 -- Big Bird wants to know what he's best at * Episode 0817 -- Herry thinks that the only way he can get attention is by lifting heavy things. * Episode 0818 -- DIAL-A-BIRD * Episode 0819 -- Big Bird worries that Susan and Gordon will forget about him. * Episode 0820 -- Luis yells at Herry Monster * Episode 0821 -- Big Bird is fifteen minutes late. * Episode 0822 -- Mr. Hooper accuses Oscar of littering all over the street. * Episode 0823 -- Mr. Hooper goes to the hospital for a checkup * Episode 0824 * Episode 0825 -- Big Bird helps Mr. Snuffleupagus scratch his back. * Episode 0826 -- The Count counts early in the morning. * Episode 0827 -- Grover climbs up a lamppost. * Episode 0828 -- Oscar hangs a windchime next to his can. * Episode 0829 -- Bob and Big Bird trade names. * Episode 0830 -- Mr. Hooper is angry to hear Big Bird mispronounce his name. * Episode 0831 -- A flamingo flies north to visit Sesame Street. * Episode 0832 -- Luis hires Maria to work in the Fix-It Shop * Episode 0833 -- Big Bird makes wooden snowflakes * Episode 0834 -- Big Bird plans for snow * Episode 0835 -- It snows on Sesame Street. * Episode 0836 -- A Muppet is hired to shovel snow * Episode 0837 -- Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus make a snowman, and name it Gordon. * Episode 0838 -- David puts up a bulletin board * Episode 0839 -- Snuffy, Biff, Sully and the Count are affected by the icy weather. * Episode 0840 -- Big Bird wants to stop noise pollution; Oscar's frammis. * Episode 0841 -- Oscar joins in a hopscotch game. * Episode 0842 -- Oscar offers to tell people's fortunes for one penny. * Episode 0843 -- Two flies drive Oscar crazy. * Episode 0844 -- Luis shows Oscar his tape recorder. * Episode 0845 -- Mr. Hooper goes back to school * Episode 0846 -- Herry loves Susan / Some, more, and most * Episode 0847 -- The Wicked Witch of the West loses her broomstick * Episode 0848 -- Mr. Macintosh and Willy don't like working close to each other * Episode 0849 -- Cookie Monster raises money for endangered species * Episode 0850 -- Oscar decides to make Grover angry * Episode 0851 -- Oscar has an argument with a recording of his own voice (repeat) * Episode 0852 -- David has the Count find words that rhyme with "tree" (repeat) * Episode 0853 -- Sam the Robot wants to go to the movies. (repeat) * Episode 0854 -- Waldo Woodpecker visits Big Bird. (repeat) * Episode 0855 -- Oscar plays "Simon Says" with the kids. (repeat) * Episode 0856 -- Oscar moves into a dirtier trash can. (repeat) * Episode 0857 -- David and Luis swap jobs. (repeat) * Episode 0858 -- Mr. Hooper loses his glasses, and mistakes Mr. Snuffleupagus for a fur scarf. (repeat) * Episode 0859 -- All the lights on Sesame Street go off. (repeat) * Episode 0860 -- Alphabet Bates helps Big Bird write the word STOP. (repeat) * Episode 0861 -- Big Bird and the Kids draw Mr. Snuffleupagus. (repeat) * Episode 0862 -- Oscar writes a poem about crocodiles. (repeat) * Episode 0863 -- Big Bird tries to remember how to pronounce Mr. Hooper's name. (repeat) * Episode 0864 -- Big Bird runs out of birdseed. (repeat) * Episode 0865 -- Big Bird is proud of riding a unicycle / Oscar sabotages David and Maria's date (repeat) * Episode 0866 -- Big Bird is jealous of the Count. * Episode 0867 -- The Count wants to count everybody in the world. * Episode 0868 -- Mr. Hooper goes to night school to learn Spanish. * Episode 0869 -- Big Bird tries to hang a picture upside down. * Episode 0870 -- Big Bird and Cookie Monster go into business together. * Episode 0871 -- Mr. Hooper goes back to school * Episode 0872 -- Buffy stays with Maria. * Episode 0873 -- Luis misses seeing Mr. Snuffleupagus. * Episode 0874 -- Herry stops the rain by blowing at the sky. * Episode 0875 -- Bob and Grover cross the street. * Episode 0876 -- Oscar wants the leftover eggshells. * Episode 0877 -- Oscar waits for the bus. * Episode 0878 -- David and Big Bird say a tongue-twister. * Episode 0879 -- Oscar makes mud. * Episode 0880 -- Maria imagines that she's as strong as Herry Monster. * Episode 0881 -- Oscar starts a fire in his trash can * Episode 0882 -- Big Bird and Snuffy use the alphabet to demonstrate soft and loud. * Episode 0883 -- Maria's cousin Ada visits from Puerto Rico. * Episode 0884 * Episode 0885 -- Buffy joins the Sesamettes. * Episode 0886 -- The Amazing Mumford uses magic to make Sesame Street disappear * Episode 0887 -- Gordon and the Kids identify all the things they can see in a building. * Episode 0888 -- Oscar uses an orange juice squeezer. * Episode 0889 -- Oscar the Grouch shows pictures of his relatives. * Episode 0890 -- Big Bird opens the Sesame Street Pretend Zoo. * Episode 0891 -- Buffy finds a part-time job. * Episode 0892 -- Luis, Maria and the Kids play the "Feely Box" game. * Episode 0893 -- Big Bird plans to go on vacation. * Episode 0894 -- Maria reassembles a radio for Cookie Monster * Episode 0895 -- Oscar's animal films * Episode 0896 -- The Little Theatre of the Deaf visits * Episode 0897 -- Big Bird imagines that he's married. * Episode 0898 -- Big Bird invents the letter Y * Episode 0899 -- Big Bird records the alphabet on tape. * Episode 0900 -- Ernie disrupts Bert's bath with a sing-along. * Episode 0901 -- David leaves Linda in charge of Hooper's Store * Episode 0902 -- Big Bird wants to play, but everyone is busy. * Episode 0903 -- Bob and the kids play "Follow the Leader". * Episode 0904 -- Oscar takes a photo of Mr. Hooper and Bob. * Episode 0905 -- Cookie Monster cheers up Oscar. * Episode 0906 * Episode 0907 * Episode 0908 * Episode 0909 * Episode 0910 * Episode 0911 -- David gives away a rug * Episode 0912 -- Cookie Monster cheers up Oscar / Big Bird sorts monsters * Episode 0913 -- Sounds from Oscar's trash can * Episode 0914 -- Luis' rhyming message * Episode 0915 -- Bob, Ernie and kids sort * Episode 0916 * Episode 0917 * Episode 0918 * Episode 0919 * Episode 0920 * Episode 0921 * Episode 0922 * Episode 0923 -- President Cookie Monster * Episode 0924 * Episode 0925 -- Maria asserts she can do anything a male can; Herry helps Oscar move his piano Cast Cast :Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Buffy Sainte-Marie Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Caroly Wilcox, Fran Brill (uncredited) Guest Stars :Judy Collins, Lily Tomlin, Margaret Hamilton Characters Humans :David, Luis, Mr. Hooper, Susan, Maria, Bob, Gordon, Buffy Muppets :Anything Muppets, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Don Music, Ernie, Frazzle, Fred the Wonder Horse, Grover, Guy Smiley, Harvey Kneeslapper, Headline Howie, Herry Monster, Mr. Johnson, Kermit the Frog, Lefty the Salesman, Oscar the Grouch, Poco Loco, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Sam the Robot, Sherlock Hemlock, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully Credits *Executive Producer: Jon Stone *Producer: Dulcy Singer *Directors: Robert Myhrum, Jimmy Baylor, Jon Stone *Writers: Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joseph A. Bailey, David Korr, Paul D. Zimmerman, Judy Freudberg *Music Director: Sam Pottle *Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Associate Producer: Lisa Simon *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Robert Braithwaite, Robert M. Dahl *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso *Associate Director: Emily Squires, Jimmy Baylor *Assistant to the Producer: Amy Hutchings *Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Jane L. Delgado, Selvin Evans, Peggy Fulton, Brenda Huggins, Thelma Moses *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Costume Designer: Domingo Rodriguez *Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso *Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli *Unit Manager: Glenda Jones *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer *Lighting Director: George Riesenberger *Sound Effects: Barbara Wood *Audio: Bryan Keen, Blake Norton, Larry Stephens *Video: Bob Squittieri, Mark Sanford *Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Jack Langan *Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick *Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Vice President of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Associate Director of Research: Lewis Bernstein *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Production: David D. Connell *Recorded at Teletape 81 St. Studio Notes *This is the only season where the episode numbers don't appear on-screen, with the exception of a few episodes (namely Episode 0915). Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 07